Harry Potter and the Rise to Power
by forcespike
Summary: After the death of Dumbledore, revenge was the only thing on Harry’s mind. Now chance has arrived, a mysterious parchment reveals the location of an ancient power. But not all is it seems…for another force is stirring, waiting for its time to arrive…
1. Meeting under the tree

_Disclaimer I do not own any characters in this story. _

Harry sat in his dark room staring at the computer screen, his eyes felt drowsy and his head heavy. He never had much sleep recently; the death of Dumbledore still haunted him.

Harry felt his eyes closing and he went into a deep slumber.

_A green light erupted into Harry's peaceful sleep, he saw Dumbledore falling into darkness, and Harry reached out his hand. _

"_Grab it professor." He shouted, "Just grab my hand!"_

Harry woke up suddenly, tears formed in his eyes, another dream about Dumbledore. Harry looked at his computer screen, an icon flashing, alerting him of a message.

Harry rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses before opening the message.

"_Hello Harry Potter…the boy who lived…" _

Harry was puzzled, who could this be? Surely Hermione won't send him this message, and Rom had no idea how to use a computer. Harry cautiously pressed reply.

"_Hello, who is this?" _

Harry clicked on sent, instantly another message came for Harry.

"_You do not need to know who I am right now, but I can help you…" _

"_Help me with what?" _

"_I know about your dream, I can help you get revenge...Interested? I know you would be, meet me tomorrow 11pm under the giant tree two blocks from your house." _

"_Why should I trust you?"_

Harry typed back, however there were no replies. Harry sat in the blue light of his computer, staring blankly at the blinking cursor. Questions flooded his mind, this has to be a trap but what if its not? This could be his only chance to avenge Dumbledore's death. He must meet with this stranger who knows; perhaps he is the answer to all Harry's problems.

The next day Harry stayed in his room, not even his aunt and uncle could drag Harry out, they pounded on his door and yelled threats at him, but Harry did no pay much attention, his mind is focused on his meeting tonight. It could be a trap set by the death eaters, but what choice does he have?

The day dragged by slowly, until at last night has fallen and the Dursley's are all fast asleep. Harry crept out of the house and into the cold night air; thick clouds covered the night sky with threat of rain.

Soon the Dark tree came into view, Harry placed his right hand into his jacket and his tightened his grip on his wand. Harry squinted into the darkness but he saw no one, Harry walked cautiously over to the tree, his ears struggled to hear the sound of approaching foot steps but the only sound is his own heart beat.

Beep Beep Beep

Harry's watch alarm went off, it is now 11 pm, yet still no sign of the stranger.

"This is ridiculous, why did I even come here for." Harry muttered under his breath and turned to head back home, no sooner did he turn around a low voice spoke.

"Ah yes, I was hoping you would show up."

Harry quickly tuned around, his wand pointed towards the direction of the sound. A dark tall figure stood under the shadow of the tree, and black hood covered his body, only his hands are visible.

"Show yourself!" Harry commanded, his wand travelled towards the man's chest.

"My dear boy, so much anger, kills me and you will never achieve the revenge you seek." The cloaked man smiled, he has the upper hand now.

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked again, his wand lowered to his side.

"I am sure that Dumbledore have informed you of the Horcruxes, yes, then you should also know that if you manage to destroy all the Horcruxes You know who's power will be far greater then yours."

The hooded man stretched out his arms, in his hand a gold parchment fluttered in the wind.

"Take this; it is a map to the greatest power ever imaginable. Legend has it, in a time far prior to the foundation of Hogwarts, three crystals were scattered across the lands, when united it will grant the wielder untold powers." The stranger placed the parchment into Harry's hands. "It contains the information of the whereabouts of the first crystal, you will need to find the whereabouts of the remaining two, I shall watch over your progress with great interest Harry Potter."

The stranger stepped backwards and raised his hand above his head; great gusts of wind blew over the pair, causing dry leaves and dust to fill the air. Harry struggled to balance as sand stung his eyes. When the wind died, the stranger was gone. The only evidence of the meeting was the old parchment in his hands.

Across the street an of hidden pair of eyes studied the boy, the plan is in place, now patience is the game.

_All feedback is welcomed please review. _


	2. Dudley’s promise

Harry was jointed awake as a loud sound penetrated his dream; his alarm clock had gone off. Quickly he hit the snooze button and listened for any sounds. The house remained silent and still, they are all fast asleep. Harry quickly pulled open his loose floorboard and received the parchment. Slowly he unrolled it, the words are faded and hard to make out, Harry tilted the parchment towards the morning sunlight and started to read the first line.

_And three was their number, three to protect, three to destroy, mercy upon the wielder of their power, mercy upon our soul for he shall unleash the heavenly fires upon our world. _

Harry struggled to read the next few lines but blood and dirt made it difficult to make out the words, _guardians were selected…keep the crystal save…hidden…that was all Harry could make out. _He continued to scan down the parchment until he reached the final paragraph.

_For those to seek the crystals must be strong in spirit, in strength and in mind. A riddle I give you, and in it you will find what you look for. _

_What force and strength cannot get through,_

_I with a gentle touch can do.  
And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend at hand._

_So come seek me, in the ancient unblinking eye. _

Harry finished reading the parchment and stared out the window, what "force and strength cannot get through but a gentle touch can"? Harry read the riddle again; "seek me in the ancient unblinking eye..." where in the world is that? Normal he would turn to Hermione for help, but not this time. He knew what Hermione would say to Harry, "You must report this to professor McGonagall and the ministry."

This time he must do this alone, he cannot trust anyone with this parchment. Carefully, Harry rolled up the parchment and returned it to its hiding place. Harry spent the next few weeks in front of his computer hoping to be contacted again by the stranger but the wait was in vain. Mean while, the horrific dreams of Dumbledore's death continued to plague him during the night, such vivid visions…Harry was afraid of falling asleep again; he spends most of his night at his desk, just staring blankly into space.

Harry was suddenly snapped back to reality when Hedwig flew in, her claws gripping an unmistakeable letter from Hogwarts. Hedwig genteelly dropped the letter on Harry's desk and swooped off for a night time feed.

Harry quickly opened his letter with a knife and just as he thought it was a list for the new school term. The summer break will soon be over; perhaps the school library may be of help in solving the riddle.

As Harry turned off his lights and rested his head on his desk, an unmistakable sound of footsteps descended down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Its 1 am in the morning, who could be up this late." Harry muttered to himself and carefully moved down the stairs to investigate. There were no lights downstairs but a tiny voice echoed through the air. Harry tip toed his way to the kitchen to find the kitchen door closed. No light emitted from inside, just the small trembling voice of Dudley.

"His been in his room all weeks, please I have done what you asked me to do all summer, let me go please…" Dudley said between small sobs.

Harry pressed his ear harder on the door as Dudley lowered his voice.

"What? I can't do that, his room its… it's cursed, it's too dangerous, I can't steal it and I won't." Dudley whispered, fear clearly showing in his voice. There was a long silence until Dudley suddenly yelped in pain. "I… I am sorry master; I will do as you wish." Dudley said in a weak and trembling voice.

Harry quickly tip toed up the stairs and dashed into his room, moments later he heard Dudley walk up the stairs. The footsteps stopped outside of Harry's room briefly and disappeared down the hall way.

Who ever was on the other line wants Dudley to steal something from Harry's room, and he has a strong feeling it's the parchment. Just one more week till he goes back to school, Harry must find out who is the caller and fast, if not, then Dudley may not live to see Christmas…

_If you like the story then please send me a review, if you don't like the story then please send a hate review and if you have any questions send a review as well :P _

_Anyways if anyone found out what the riddle is, please don't give it away. I am also looking for a proof reader, if u are interest then please contact me, I will give you credits. _


	3. Flight Through London

_Here is the 3rd chapter, and please give me some feed back on your thoughts of the story so far! Even if u hate it just tell me :p_

The sky is starless and a constant breeze swept across the land, the streets are empty, no one would dare to venture out during night any more, for the past month people have mysterious vanished into thin air. The muggle police force werepuzzled and in chaos. Even the magical community have no lead on the disappearance, all they know is that death eaters are turning up dead, but who could have done such thing?

Back on the streets of London a lone hooded figure walked swiftly through the empty ally, his footsteps echoed across the hard concrete ground. At last he reached his destination. He looked over his shoulders before revealing his wand, "Expandus" he muttered and waved his wand in a unique fashion. The heavy door swung open and he was greeted with a rush of warm air.

"Ah, come inside Sycther, I trust the task assigned to you was complete?" an Old voice spoke out from the dark.

"Yes master, the boy has the map." Sycther replied, he walked forward and kneeled by his master feet.

"The ambush on the death eaters?" the voice spoke again with great interest.

"As we have planned, they were destroyed, no trace was left." Sycther replied.

"Excellent, everything is as I have foreseen. All plans are now in motion, soon Voldermort will feel the wrath of true power!" The voice exclaimed.

"I have one more task for you; I need you to watch over Potter, I need that boy to get all the fragments of the crystal before Voldermort finds us."

Mean while across London, Harry potter held his breath as his back pressed against the tree in his front yard, a few feet away from him was Dudley, in his hands held the parchment.

"Ah, the muggle boys finally have his use." The death eater said, his eyes glaring on the sight of the parchment. "Now hand it over, and I promise we will not contact you again. Your family will be save forever."

"Can…can I have your word on it?" Dudley asked his hands and voice shaking with fear.

"Of course muggle, you will never hear from us again." The death eater replied and extended his left hand. "Now hand it over."

Dudley hesitated then slowly with a trembling hand gave the parchment to the death eater and quickly run back into the house.

The death eater smiled, he will be rewarded greatly tonight, and carefully he tugged it inside his robed and turned around to return to his master.

Harry continued to peer from behind the tree, the timing couldn't be better; Harry sprung out like a leopard, his wand poised to strike.

"_Impedimental_", Harry bellowed, a light busted forth from his wand and slammed into the unwary death eater's back, he cried out in surprise and crumpled onto the floor.

Harry walked forward to reclaim his parchment but his muscles seized. His wand still pointed at the fallen death eater; no matter how hard he tried he cannot move an inch.

"What is going on?" Harry thought his mind started to panic.

"You see Draco? Always send in a decoy." A familiar voice said behind Harry. "Well, well, well, Harry Potter, I must say I am impressed with your tactic." Severus Snape walked slowly into view, his wand pointed towards Harry.

"Get the parchment Draco, and let's get out of here." Snape ordered.

"What? Leave Potter here? Let me end his pitiful life now." Draco smeared at his frozen opponent.

"No, the dark lord wishes the sport of hunting him down by himself. We must do the task we were given." Snape replied.

Draco walked away from Harry, obviously looking disappointed, he reached down to the fallen death eater and retrievedthe parchment.

"Accio Nimbus" Snape shouted, a hissing sound came from over head. Two Nimbus zoomed towards Harry and hovered in front of him. Snape and Draco climbedontheir broom sticks.

"You are a fool, just like your father." Snape spatted at Harry before flying off into the dark, followed closely by Draco.

As they left, Harry's muscles suddenly sprang back to life.

"Oh no what have I done!" screamed Harry kicking the debris on the road in fury, quickly Harry pointed towards his open window and yelled "Accio Firebolt," His broomstick shot out and hovered in front of him. Harry climbed onto his fire bolt, kicked off from the ground and charged towards Snape's direction. Harry leaned flat on his fire bolt as his speed increased, the cold wind was tearing through his body, tears formed from his eyes and his fingers soon numb with searing cold pain. Harry knew he couldn't slow down, he must catch Snape. Soon two small dark shapes came into view, Harry pressed down harder on his fire bolt and it gave an impressive sudden burst of speed.

"Come on, we almost there!" Harry said through his teeth, his eyes barely remaining open in the cold wind.

An whistling sound filled the air causing Snape to look over his shoulders.

"Just as I thought, the boy is persistent." Snape said with a grin. "Give me the parchment and go take care of Potter,"

Draco smiled, "I would have done that even if you didn't tell me to." Draco slowed down his speed and passed the parchment to Snape. Not far behind them Harry rocketed through the air, Snape and Draco is clearly visible now, Harry gave another short burst of speed and closed in on the pair. Suddenly Draco slowed down and dropped below Harry which shot past him like a bullet.

Harry looked down but couldn't spot Draco, "Damn it, his trailing me now." Harry said to himself, but he cannot slow down, Snape must have the parchment and is speeding off.

"_Petrificus!" _A voice rang in the night and a beam shot past Harry's shoulders.

Harry looked behind him, to see Draco blasting spells at Harry.

Another blast came for him, quickly Harry rolled his broom stick, and the spell missed him by an inch.

Harry pointed his wand towards Draco and fired back, it caused Draco to quickly plunge to avoid getting slammed. Harry knew he can't delay himself with Draco; Snape has flied lower and between the grey London buildings.

Harry quickly followed him, if he thought he can loose me by flying around buildings then he better think again. Harry increased his speed, dodging the street lamps, left, right, up, down, He swayed; slowly he closed in on Snape. Behind him he could hear Draco closing in as well.

"You are going to pay tonight Potter." Draco shouted behind him and fired blindly towards his direction, the blasts slammed into the buildings. Another blast flied past Harry's shoulders hitting the windows besides him. Glasses flied through the air stabbing into Harry's left arm. He shouted in pain but Snape is almost in reach. Ignoring the pain, Harry aimed his wand towards Snape and shouted

"_Impedimenta_!" spell founds Snape's nimbus, Snape gave a yell of surprise and the Parchment fell from his grasp.

Before anyone knew what happened, Harry started to plunge towards the parchment, with his right arm he made a wild swipe and caught it between his finger tips. Harry pulled out of his dive and sped off into the night leaving Snape and Draco far behind.

"Should we go after him?" Draco asked, as he levelled himself next to Snape's damaged nimbus.

"No, we have no hope of catching him" Snape said with disgust. "What took you so long to catch up to us?"

Draco lifted up his right arm, that burn mark, that's what!" He resorted back. "It feels like its controlling my arm, I cant fly in a straight line!"

Snape fell silent; he examined the burn with great interest.

"That is no ordinary spell Draco, come, we must get back to the dark lord, he knows about this mark."

Sycther watched the death eaters fly away, tonight has been a close call, their plan had almost failed. It seems he must look over Harry more closely then he thought. Sycther turned his own fire bolt around and returned back to his master to report the situation.

_If you want to read the next chapter then please give me some reviews, the more i get, the faster i update_


	4. Hogwarts Express

_Oh wow Sorry for the slow update, I just finished my End of semester exam. _

The next few weeks passed without any drama, everything seems to be back to normal as if the events never happened, Dudley was back to his normal self in no time at all and resumed terrorizing the neighborhood.

Mr. Weasley came to pick Harry up from his house despite the strong protest from uncle Vernon who threatened Mr. Weasley with a Pie in the face.

"Well Harry," Mr. Weasley said after they finally managed to fit Harry's possessions inside the ministry car. "How was your holiday?"

"Its boring I guess, nothing interesting happened." Harry lied.

"Well, it has been busy for me at the ministry all summer. Not a single minute of rest I can tell you that, its work, work, work." Mr. Weasley said, while backing the car out of the drive way."

"Is it because Voldermort is on the move again?" Harry asked, leaning forward from the back sit, eager to find out what is happening in the wizarding world.

Mr. Weasley flinched at that name. "You would think so, but no. Something sinister is going on, the Ministry is working around the clock to contain it." Mr. Weasley said in a gloom tone. "You see Harry, the death eaters are turning up dead, sometimes in groups."

"Isn't that good news?" Harry asked in a curious tone.

"Well yes, but the problem is the aurors didn't do it. Someone or something else is behind all the killing, as if You-Know-Who returning isn't chaotic enough…" Mr. Weasley trailed off and continued his driving.

Harry stared out his side window, deep down he knew who was responsible it had to _them. _Who else would care to oppose Voldermort?

"You look pale, everything ok Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked peering into his rear mirror.

"Yea just didn't get a good night sleep." Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

Mr. Weasley didn't ask anymore questions, It was clear that Harry's mind was on something else. The pair drove silently towards Kingscross Station.

"Alright Harry, I just drop you off here I have to get back to office." Mr. Weasley said as he helped Harry to unload his belongings. "Ron should be waiting for you on the platform, have a good year Harry." Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry and quickly climbed back into his car and drove down the road.

_Wow, He is busy. _Harry thought to himself and pushed his trolley into the station. True to his words, Ron was there waiting in front of the barrier.

"Harry!" Ron shouted a big smile appeared on his face.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked as he approached Ron.

"My mum, dad hasn't been home all week, spend all his time in the office." Ron replied and slapped Harry hard on the back.

"Come on, lets get on that train before it leaves us behind…again." Ron said, pushing Harry quickly through the barrier.

_Meanwhile in a location not to far from Hogwarts another secret meeting was underway_.

"Master, everything is being carried out to your plan."

"Good…good…I trust Sycther will be in Hogwarts soon?"

"Yes, he has notified us that he isabout to board the Hogwarts Express."

A smile appeared on the winkled old man's face; he turned around and stared at the high walls of Hogwarts.

"Come, its time for phase two."

The old man placed his hood over his head and walked swiftly back into the forbidden forest. His followers quickly followed their master across the dump forest floor.

As the pair arrived on the platform, a familiar face greeted them.

"There you guys are!" Hermione exclaimed. "She rushed up to the boys and gave them each a hug. "Lets go, if you haven't noticed the express is about to leave."

Harry looked around, Hermione was right. The platform was all empty, everyone had already boarded the train. As the trio hurried into the train Harry felt a rush of warmness, he was finally back with his friends and nothing was going to stop him from enjoying the trip to Hogwarts…

_Srry for the short chapter, now that I am in holidays i can update much faster. Pls give me some feedback so I can improve on the story. _

_Also thx to _Miranda Took _For helping me point out some gramma mistakes. The following changes has been made already. _


End file.
